elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagrenzel
Background To reach Kagranzel, travel eastward up the steep hill near Ansilvund. Kagranzel will eventually be near the far east end of the map, roughly parallel with Stony Creek Cave. It appears to be something of an easter egg. Past the entrance is a room dominated by a mysterious orb on a podium. A couple of dead bandits lie near it. You can activate the orb which sends a circular gate up and starts the orb revolving around the gate. After a time, the floor under the gate shifts and spills you down a very long shaft, and eventually into an underground lake, with water cascading down from many places. Notes * The exterior is guarded by Frost Trolls, regardless of level when visited. * When the player falls from Kagrenzel into the lake, it is the longest non-lethal fall in the game (surpassing even Bard's Leap Summit). * Try to avoid the pots and stuff because you will die if you hit them. * At the bottom of the lake is a locked expert chest (Dwemer), and another chest and a dead bandit near the exit cave opening. The cave opens into a natural bridge over the lake, and then continues to a connection point. * It is connected to the Stony Creek Cave. * On the path up from the lake, you may trigger an avalanche and there are several Falmer going upwards in the ruins. Note the moonstone ore deposits. * It is possible to reach Kagrenzel through Stony Creek Cave by standing on rocks opposite the waterfall and using the fully unlocked Whirlwind Sprint shout (can be tried with just Wuld or Wuld Nah) or by carefully jumping up the rocks next to the waterfall. * There are a Centurion Dynamo Core and a Flawless Diamond hidden in the last cave before the exit to Stony Creek Cave containing the Falmer chest. The diamond is on top of the stone gate. Bugs *You are able to get to the beginning of Kagrenzel from the lake, if you go through a glitch in the map past the locked expert chest, through an opening in between two rocks then keep swimming down. Make sure you are able to breathe for quite sometime here. Once you exit the map you will be placed in front of the entrance. As demonstrated here (Tested a few times over Xbox)(Also tested on PC and possible without using underwater breathing enhancer) *It's possible for the player to die, if you drop down into the hole. If you get hit by one of the vases lying on the floor during freefall, it's an instant kill, even when wearing daedric legendary armor. *In Stony Creek Cave, climb the wall opposite the falls and using the Whirlwind Sprint, it is possible to enter through the exit into the ruins. Gallery Kagrenzel ext.jpg|Surface building at Kagrenzel Kagrenzel int.jpg|Interior of Kagrenzel showing Strange Orb trap. Kafrenzel int map skyrim.jpg|Kagrenzel cave map Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations